


Bury You With Her

by Wolfcry22



Series: Shame [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angry John Winchester, Angst, Azazel Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester Whump, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is John's Good Little Soldier, Dean Winchester is Not Amused, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester is So Done, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Angel Azazel (Supernatural), Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Loss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Angst, John Winchester Feels, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, John Winchester Tries, Mary Winchester Dies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Sam Winchester Whump, Sam Winchester is So Done, The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: The one time John stands up for his family (Bases on a scene from the TV show Shameless)
Series: Shame [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883236
Kudos: 11





	Bury You With Her

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different story as part of this series that has John not being his typical asshole self that I have him be in this series. It follows the scene from Shameless when Frank stands up to Eric to protect his family. This has John doing the same with Azazel to protect Sam and Dean.
> 
> Warning for potentially triggering situations and dark themes.

Dean drug himself forward, tired to the bone. He was filthy, sweaty, exhausted, and done with life. This was the absolute last thing that he wanted to do, yet if he wanted to keep his and Sam’s lives intact, this was what they had to do.

“Sam, stay close to me,” Dean ordered to the young man walking beside him.

Sam’s gaze hardened. “I’m not a little kid anymore, Dean. I can hold my own.”

Dean ignored the impulse to roll his eyes at his brother’s comment. Kid turned sixteen and thought that he knew everything. Dean couldn’t exactly blame him since he had been the same way when he got to be that age. However, it didn’t matter how old his brother got, he would always be the older brother and he would always be there to protect him. 

Light footsteps sounded behind them on the gravel path as they came up on the storage unit they were set to meet someone at. 

Dean cast a glance over his shoulder to see John lumbering forward. He was hardly sober, but at least he was standing without vomiting or falling over. That was a marked improvement to how John usually was and Dean was at least thankful for that. It irked him, though, that he hardly expected the bare minimum when it came to John. 

“Are you sure that we have to do this,” Sam questioned when they reached the storage until number 104.

Dean scanned the medium sized unit. Breeze whipped through his hair and left his lips cracked. His nose was beginning to run due to the cold and he was quick to swipe it back with the cuff of his dirty sweatshirt. This was definitely not how he thought today was going to go, yet here they were and there was no turning back. 

Firmly, Dean began to knock on the door of the storage unit. It was suddenly rolled up and he took a step back, making sure that he kept Sam behind him, even though his brother was getting to the point where he was going to be taller than him soon if he kept on growing. 

Yellow eyes were the first thing for Dean to catch sight of. His throat tightened in hatred, a scream threatening to leave his body as he saw a man in front of him. A wicked grin showed on his face before he glanced back around the Winchester family. “You come alone? No other hunters going to make an appearance?”

“Who would we possibly call to come,” Dean asked abruptly. Perhaps there could’ve been a few people, but none that would willingly get themselves involved in this.

The yellow eyed man let out a snort of amusement. “Fair enough. Get in here.”

Dean forced his feet forward. Every hunter instinct told him what a bad idea this was. However, if he wanted safety for his brother this was going to be what had to happen, no matter if it made his blood boil and stomach twist into knots.

Sam came up behind Dean and pushed lightly against his back. “Dean, go.” 

Reluctantly, Dean drug his feet forward with Sam followed. John brought up the rear and locked eyes with the yellow eyed man. There was a tense moment when Dean wondered if John would lash out at him. Surprisingly, John ducked his head down and continued forward while pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. He headed to the back of the storage unit while Dean glanced around at the numerous sigils and lettering that was etched into the walls and floor. It was empty except for that and Dean wondered why this had been the placed that they were supposed to meet. 

The yellow eyed man wrinkled his nose in disgust, a sneer making his lip curl to reveal white teeth. “What is that smell,” he spat.

Dean didn’t say anything as he reached around and pulled the Colt that had been tucked into his pants. He handed it over hesitantly, fingers toying with the trigger. 

The man reached out and swiped it from Dean’s grip. He breathed out in relief, bringing the gun up to his face. He sniffed the length of the barrel before spinning the cylinder. His eyes immediately hardened in hatred as he glared in Dean’s direction. 

“Where are the bullets?” 

Dean’s stomach dropped into his feet. There was no way that what he was about to say was going to be good. Unfortunately there was no going back.

“They won’t pose you any problem,” Dean replied quickly. “They’re useless without the gun.” 

“Which therefore means that the gun is useless without the bullets.” The man suddenly pocketed the Colt and brought out another pistol to point it in their direction. “This is not enough!”

Instinctively Dean stepped in front of Sam with both arms stretched out to guard him. No way was he going to let anyone harm his little brother.

“Stop, stop,” Dean snapped with muscles rippling. He felt Sam press against his arm, attempting to push forward to prove that he wasn’t some kid. Dean wasn’t going to allow that to happen, though, since he was going to protect him regardless.

Suddenly, a gruff voice sounded from behind Dean before he could speak. “Let me handle this, please.”

Although reluctant to let John handle anything, Dean stepped to the side and allowed space for John to pass. He watched as John shuffled forward, hood still thrown over his head. “It’s Azazel, right?”

The man lifted his head and grinned. “I thought you deemed me ‘yellow-eyed demon’,” he taunted.

John stiffened, the realization of what the man was falling upon him like a load of bricks. It took his entire concentration to keep himself walking forward, steps light on the ground. “What you smell, that reek in your nostrils, the presence that you feel around you, the determination of which I do everything that I’ve always done, is Mary. Beautiful, smart, compassionate, murdered, rotting, love of my life, Mary.” 

Hearing the way that John described his mother had Dean shuddering in disgust. He knew why John was saying what he was saying, but it didn’t make it any easier to take. He remembered his mother in a certain way and having to be the one to dig her up to claim back to the Colt had been one of the hardest things that he had ever had to do. It didn’t matter what Hell John had put them through or the life that they now lived, seeing what was left of his mother after sixteen years in the ground had been a punch to the gut that Dean feared he would never get over. 

A hand began to touch Dean’s and he looked to see Sam shyly taking his hand and giving it a timid squeeze. It wasn’t something that Sam would usually do, nor something that Dean would allow without at least some taunting. However, he squeezed Sam’s hand back to let him know that he appreciated the gesture.

“She died,” John continued, voice thick with emotion. “You killed her and I watched her die, powerless to save her. Then I buried her....and I buried the Colt with her too.” He shivered with each breath as he leaned forward, hands in his pockets. “We dug her up and got the Colt. Now you have it and that’s all that we have. It is still a dangerous gun without the bullets. I’d say that’s a very good trade.” 

Azazel curled his lip. “This wasn’t part of the deal, Winchester.” 

John stood his ground despite the threat in Azazel’s voice. “That’s it. And now she’s six feet under again.” Breathlessly he leaned even more toward with fire in his eyes. There was no hint of any hinderance nor hesitation. This was a side to John that Dean hadn’t witnessed before. “And if you come near my family, Azazel, with God as my witness, I’ll bury you with her. Have I made myself clear?” 

Azazel’s expression was unreadable, stoic even. He didn’t stand down to John, only clutched the Colt closer to his side.

“We’re clear,” Azazel growled. 

John grinned, the right corner of his mouth twisting upwards. He glanced back over his shoulder to his sons. “We’re done here,” he announced.

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Dean muttered as he pulled Sam forward, making sure that he kept himself between his brother and Azazel. He didn’t trust that Azazel wouldn’t try something with Sam. At least this way Dean could make sure that his brother was protected.

The three headed out of the storage unit and Dean held back to speak to John. His father appeared listless, just like he appeared whenever he was doing anything besides hunting. 

“Thanks,” Dean murmured hoarsely, nodding his head upward toward John. “John.” 

John reached out an arm and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulders. 

Dean stiffened, unsure of exactly why John was being so paternal all of a sudden. He forced himself to be at ease as he watched Sam walk in front of them while knowing that his father was beside him, had protected him, and wasn’t drunk while he did it. Dean knew John well enough not to get attached to this side of his father, but it was still nice to know that at least once John had stood up for him and Sam, because Dean was unsure whether or not it would ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoy and are staying safe and healthy!


End file.
